


Danny's New Best Friend

by mcgarrett



Series: McDanno Fluff Fic Marathon [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Steve and Danny adopt a kitten they found on the job. Danny says he hates cats, but Steve changes his mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's New Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpooldragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpooldragons/gifts).



> Betaed by my friend, Kristi (brokengem@tumblr). Thanks a lot! :)

What started as the strangest kidnapping case Five-0 had ever received got even stranger by the end of the day. One of Governor Denning’s close friends’ daughters had been kidnapped, and Five-0 was put on the case to ensure that Sophia was brought home safely. What Steve didn’t expect, however, was a small friendly kitten showing them the way to the child, as if it knew exactly what they sought.

“Steven, just please, we solved the case. Can you please just put the little furball down?! You know I don’t like cats. I like dogs. Can we please just get a dog? They’re much friendlier.” 

Danny hadn’t been able to stop ranting about the cat since Steve picked the little guy up. 

“Danny, look his ribcage is almost visible. This poor thing probably doesn’t have a home.” He scratched the tiny warm bundle of joy behind the ears. “Don’t you need a home? What should I call you, little guy?” 

Danny scoffed. 

“Look, we cannot just rescue every animal we come across while on a case. He helped us out, but we just picked him up off the streets. We can take the guy to a vet and we’ll let them take care of it from there.” 

Steve tossed him the keys, hoping that Danny would be in a better mood if he got to drive the Camaro. 

“You can drive us to the vet. We’ll get him looked at. After that, we’ll talk about what we need to do to help little D.” 

Danny looked at him, puzzled and confused about what Steve was talking about. 

“D?” 

“That’s what I’m going to call him. Why? Something wrong, Danno?” 

Danny’s hands started flying. 

“Steven, why are you calling him that?! You use that name with me occasionally. Now how am I supposed to know which one of us you’re talking to?!” 

“Danno, I named him D after you. He helped us find Sophia, just as you led everyone in finding me when I was trapped in North Korea. I figured it was a fitting name.” 

Danny’s arms stopped flying around. He raised a finger and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He eventually turned around and walked towards the car. 

Two hours and many shots for D later, Steve was back in the driver’s seat, while D slept in Danny’s lap. The detective’s hand gently caressed the tiny kitten’s head. Steve looked over and smirked. 

“I knew you’d love him.” 

“Shut up, Steven. This is just until we find a more fitting home for him. You know I hate cats.” 

But there was no better home for D; he was staying right where he was. As for Danny, he couldn’t have found a better animal friend if he tried. 

A year later, they were watching a movie while in their pajamas. Danny and Steve had a nice big bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them, while D was snuggled on Danny's lap, purring as Danny's hand brushed through the silky fur of the kitten they rescued. 

“I thought you hated cats, Danno.” 

Danny glanced over at Steve. 

“Well, thanks to your crazy ass and your desire to take care of this fella, I have taken a liking to him. Plus, I think he suits me very nicely. He’s so calm and well behaved, unlike another animal in this house.” 

Steve scowled, but deep down, was overjoyed that Danny had fallen in love with D, and that they now had a small family of their own. He leaned over and kissed Danny, wrapping his arm around him, to snuggle closer to the other man as they enjoyed the remainder of the movie.


End file.
